Whispers In The Dark
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: One shot songfic. Delena. Whispers in the dark, Skillet. Damon's POV. Rated T because of my paranoia ! Please read and review, all opinions are important !


**Hello everybody :) I totally love Skillet's song and I thought about Damon and Elena when I heard it so... Here is my song fic ^^ I wrote it in my other fic, I'm French so I apologize for all my mistakes and I hope you'll like this little fic I wanted to write :)**

**Listen to the song, if you can ;)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing ! Except (maybe) the idea ^^ But the lyrics belong to Skillet and the rest to LJ Smith & CW. **

**Rated : T. I'm still paranoiac ^^**

**Damon's POV, except a somes sentences... But you'll read it ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

**OOO**

_"Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

I'll wait, forever. Don't you ever think I'll let somebody hurt you. It won't happen. I swear it. No way, they will have to kill me before. I'm not someone who surrenders, I will struggle until I'm done. Your tears are my tears, you're pain is mine, I'll take it away from you. An angel doesn't have to suffer that much, but the evil monster I am does. Don't try to tell me you deserve it, you can't, my angel. I'll never let you suffer.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire _

Come, Darling, come to me, I'll shield you from the world with my arms, with my body, with all I had on this earth. Don't make me say it, you know I can't, you know it wouldn't be me. But you see it in my eyes, you understand who I am. I'm just a man. Wrong, I hear you whispering. I'm a vampire, your worst nightmare. But I don't want to scare you. Or at least you shouldn't want you to stay too close to me, you're in danger next to me. And it's killing me like a consuming fire. I'm the danger...

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark _

Don't fear me. Please, don't be afraid of my kingdom, darkness is all I've ever had. I'll protect you there from the monsters who can hurt you. You can feel my presence whereas you can't see me. Darkness is everywhere but I'm here, here with you, here to hold you. Don't make me admit it 'cause I won't. It's not me. I'm the hunter and you're supposed to be my prey. You're supposed to fear me, I'm supposed to want to bleed you dry... But I can't. I just can't imagine you pale as death, bloodless... I can't imagine dead. Except maybe with that look, those teeth and smiling at me, my Princess of the Dark. But no, you don't want it so I won't let it happen... There's a piece of humanity you're waking in me, hidden all this time under angst, hatred and pride.

I can see your eyes shining through the night like a thousand stars. Why all this glitter in your gaze ? Why all this joy in your face ? For me ? Oh right, you saw him. Just one second, let me breathe you, just stay another second in the dark, I wanna remember the scent of your skin forever. This smell will be my companion for my all eternity. I won't be alone, your memory will follow me. You won't be alone, I'll be your shadow, the one that frightens crows. I'll be there, hidden in the darkness of the night.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses _

I knew it. I know him. He hurt you, he's gonna pay, I swear it. I'll buy dozens of Black Magic roses, extremely rare, like you and I'll make you feel safe in my arms. I'll hold you as long as you want me. I'm here for you. But don't make me say it. My mouth is sealed by pride. Don't make me say it, I'm not ready. I promise you to be there, I promise you to love you forever but this a silent promise. You have to read it in my deep blue eyes which can't stop staring at you.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire _

They can bring you wherever they want, I will always find you. We're related, you're my soul, Elena. You're my everything, it will lead me to you and I'll protect you. I'll save you and if I can't, I won't be able to keep walking, to keep living. You're my strength... you're my soul mate. It's burning my tongue, Katherine was my soul mate, I was sure. It had to be this way, me and Katherine forever. But when I met your gaze, I started doubting. And now I figure it out, here in front of you. Your skin burns mine whenever they touch, like a fire that's killing me from inside."

Damon never told her what he had inside but wherever Elena went, she felt his presence. She knew he was there and she was alright. He'd never told her the words because he might be afraid of the consequences. Damon Salvatore feared something. But one day the rain was lashing down, she felt something new was about to happen... He was outside of her house and when their lips collided, she heard it, a faint whisper... _"I love you." _

**OOO**

**Please, review to tell me if you liked it or not ( and why ! ^^ ), I would appreciate it a lot ! :D**

**If you have others ideas for new songfic, tell me ;)**

**XOXO**

**Nyah-Cullen**


End file.
